Both young and Old
by EastofJuly
Summary: This is an sqeuel of Going On mode and It,s not set fully in the mind now. Rated T because I think the squel was rated T was rated T I think I overeacted with my ratings on the prequel.
1. Chapter 1 waking up

Oakay I`ve haven`t watched young justice in awhile and I can`t really now so I`m trying to remember the characters as best as possible.

I do not own young justice and this disclaimer counts for all my other chapters two this is an sqeuel of Going on mode.

chapter 1 waking up

Khaji da bulched sending gunk all over himself there was an clear negative reaction, Khaji da didn`t care the fluid made the dry pain disapear then he felt another poke he was making violence Simulations of the one designated Bart allen now he remembered thinking at least this dosen`t happen in the place where my frame is whats the sayings him and his big mouth well thoughts apparently stile count.

Jamie pulls barts hand away giving him an stern look saying ``stop poking him hermano,,. Bart said ``Thats an him,,. Jamie sighed knowing he had a lot of explaining to do he winched at the scars of his back that scarab didn`t finish he had to spend hours in surgery before this. The one designated beastboy said again ``He reminds me of that orange alien girls pet,,,. the flat around the tail red and blue slimy baby red-blue bug in an tank so the slime won`t go anywhere Khaji flipped over and curled himelf in an ball making his seemenly mouthless face dissapear.

Khaji had nothing but vibration sensors right now he had the disjointed feeling on his unresponsive head or heads but neither would respond his wings had turned into earily buds for now flight was not an option an his Nano-workers had become purely subconsious and The reach skipped this vunrable part of the growing cycle so there was less means for supples and Khaji didn`t know how to communicate his database in this form yet he let out an scary sound that made everyone jump back well it`s an start.

Jamie jumped back commenting in spanish when khaji made that indiscribable sound Bart said ``don`t look at me I stopped,,.

``umm shouldn`t we get the justic legue,,. Jamie by then looked really worried Beastboy said ``I think they allready know,,. He pointed behind Jamie Just as the two martains came in to the room at starlabs. Megan was slightly grossed out by the slimy glowing flesh thing curled up in an tank with more slime in it he said ``umm what is this,,.

He was soon shrinking under that emotionless mask of batman and he finished explaining what happened

``report to the interview room in 3 minutes,,. Jamie gulped. Bart was wideyed he didn`t know what he was comforting him for but he didn`t care ``Don`t worry I`m sure they`ll understand,,. Garfeld felt out of place so he joined bart by putting his green hand on Jamies hooded shoulder.

It was The one designated canary black that was going to be his former hosts interrigator

They stood there in awquard silence, Canary said``I need to know what happened Jamie,, Khaji kept making cute sounds in the tank on the floor as he tried again to climb up Jamies leg the fact that his legs didn`t have much grip was really annoying and from that angle Jamie could see the biggining of the pincers growing and the tiny eye slits of the head on his back he picked him up and put the speechless baby in his hoody and he could feel the cold sensation of slime trickling down his back and reconnecting with an little harness shell thing left on his back after they seperated. ``Jamie,, she was carefull to say the name Jamie wanted. They were distrupted by an knock on the door Barzz came in he was in his human form ``excuse me canary I believe I would be better suited for may I take him out,,. She said ``Go right ahead,,.and then said to Jamie ``I would see you Tommorrow,,.

They left the room Barzz sighed and had the same look when remiminded of his green scarab he sore two little circle eyes looking at him he did not even have enough time to give his buddy an name he looked at Jamie how do you start oh ``I`m sorry to ask you this so quickly but do you have an name for,,. Jamie said when he paused ``No,,. The pupai gave sounds of surprise as in trying to say ``what,,. Barzz heard the sounds the pupai made he smiled ``I think your little one allready has an name Khaji knew what to do lots of nods. Barzz had that same look on he had before Jamie was sure he sore it on his alien face but he couldn`t be sure he then asked ``Have you seen this friend of yours called bart allen he scanned your pupai while you were in surgery,,. He felt his pupai twitch angrily ``he said your scarabs female,,. Jamies expression was happy and another thing as he ran off then came back ``Lo sierento I need to see Bart,,. He nodded before he ran off again he said ``You should be carefull I just came back from an galactic court session the Reach want to take that baby away from you and the lanterns see her as an weapon they might send someone for her,,. Jamie gave him an grim trusting look before running out the interview door carrying the slime tank.

Khaji kepting failing to say ``cease these actions,,. he wailed and wiggled as he no she as much as she didn`t want to be an girl she was an girl. Stile humans don`t normally pick babys up by there tail she wailed looking more two headed as gravity dragged her other head out ``Bart put the baby down,,. Barts eyes opened wide he meant to catch her when her attenpt to fly failed he honestly didn`t know why he got such joy out of an terrified baby the buds grew fast her wings were like moths they were yellow and was only an bunch of lose skin they were in an inside garden when starlabs got an garden he had no idea this was there second play session but they knew not to call it that from the loud noises the pupai made the first time so they had taken to calling it ``Come on tactical testing time is over get your ass back here now,,. Then Khaji started glaring they just took tissue and blood samples from her before her tail and midsection stile hurt from the skin they took off her and the needles they put in her she screamed and ran off it was embarassing she hid for hours in an tunnel she used vibrations to find before she dug to she was hiding in the dark with her eyes dimmed in the digging made her legs and shell harder and the go stop but they stile were weak and the same threw colour she only looked with her dimmed eyes because she detected vibrations or heard something and she didn`t know where the sensors was so she had to look only to have her human head grabbed under someones armpit he said ``I got her,,. but she had another head he sore the green monkey holding him the beastboy wasn`t an enermy so she didn`t stab him or shot him she got her main energy input,output limbs working she just flicked him off ``garfeld watch out she has another,,. M`gann allso in tiny monkey form but hers was black and white as she sore the monster flick her baby brother garfeild off she got really made her monkey eyes glowed green angryily her fur standing on end and she looked ready to jump on the "younger" girl when garfeild said ``Sis I`m allright,I`m allright he turned back,, into an green monkey again and licked his wounds ``only an bruize,,. She growled ``an bruize,,. Beastboy was right those pinchers looked like they can stab an person right threw the "baby" was watching them with her more bug like head they had no idea where the human head went but the bug head gleamed threatening in it`s place she looked fully bug now right then that other girl mirrored something she went threw to.

She took her eyes off the other girl unknowingly named Khaji da and went to face her brother watching there exchange axious she went to bart and touched the bruize on his neck he winched and pushed her away she thought she sore an flash at the courner of her eye but she was to busy with garfeild ``lets get back to base,,. He whined ``I don`t need to it`s only an bruize,,. She growled ``Thats final garfeild,,. Garfeilds eyes sparkled saddly ``but,,. She glared at him saying ``No buts where going back to base,,. When they got to the surface they had turned into Wombats because the whole was there size Jamie,Bart and nightwing was outside bart ran up to them and said ``congradulationyoutwomadebabyscarabgobacktojamie,,. True enough there was an yellow orange eyed black with blue highlighting the eyes face looking over jamies shoulder inside his blue hoody she smiled with relief ignoring Bart saying to Garfeild ``thefightmusthadbeensocrashyoumusthavewentbamandbabyscarabmusthavewentzapohlookyouhaveancoollookingbruize,,. Garfeild went while bart was stile rambling ``I knowtised,,.

Jamie turned his head and eyed his baby scarab with an frown then an smile ``I`m glad I have you back,,. Khaji snuggled his un pincered face against his neck then Jamie said ``I promise I won`t let anyone treat you like that again,,. Bart was unknowtisably next to him while he said that he said clearly and seriously in an sterotypical line that worked ``Jamie I need to speak with you in private.


	2. Chapter 2 Future tense Part 1

Chapter 2- Future tense Part 1

Bart stood in silence he didn`t know where to start Jamie was listening intently after he said he was going to tell jamie completely about the future he sweated ``Your scarab was not the bad guy Jamie but he she suffered to someone in the Reach tortured and forced her him I don`t know to make those red scarabs for years that the Reach was able to conquor everyone with,,. Jamie had to ask ``W...where was I,,. Bart stammered then said ``pretending to be my friend,,.

...Bart Allen... Dawur looked over the background his scarab was dead. The instictal feeling of losing something like that was surprisingly bad but it wasn`t as bad as those meat who lost scarabs that had an mind triggered within them but that scarab was an expensive one and plus this is the first time in his existence or his scarabs memories existance that an scarab was distroyed but it wasn`t the end for his scarab. The Host and scarab exchange the stuff the scarab was preprogrammed to take and leave in the hosts head but since he was allready of the reach he was allready fully loyal. They keep merging untile either one of them have everything that is needed and both become copys. It sometimes didn`t work like that but it worked for him.

His former scarab had the mental power of two hosts he should have distroyed that scarab just like that defective mutated green scarab but that piece of meat attached to the scarab incouraged it to not self distruct when it was told to.

He stood behind the surpressed speedster the speedster knew he worked harder fearing what the bluebeetle behind him would do he did what was expected he grabbed the weak little meat pressing an button on the inhititor collar as he did so. Everyone stile thought he was that scarabs host stile in there it amused him to see them beg.

The huge bluebeetle dragged the little about 12 along he looked scared and confused. That made him smile more he missed his younger voice now he wanted to torment this meat some more but instead he`d stick to dragging the meat painfully across the floor he got dragged to an door he knowtised the meat was fiddling with the collar he gave him a shock he whimpered saying ``Ow,,. He picked him up then he knew that he was only allowed to kill the meat that was going to die anyway. The Bart Allen just managed to move his slightly limp head. Bart spoke weak ``Where are we going,,. Bluebeetle snarled ``To the big bad,,.

``That really happened the big beetle wasn`t me,,. Bart said ``yes,,. He didn`t sound to enthusiastic about it ``You were the big bad he was telling me about there wasn`t much apparent change to you except you were evel and you had an differen`t scarab you did something not very crash you pretended to be on my side right after you tortured me,,. Jamie was wide eyed. Bart smiled at him ``It`s not your fault you were both brainwashed and had your memory wiped whitch is not crash I`ve seen it plenty of times in the future,,.

The redbeetle watched harshly as another bolt of pain was entered into his scull then he said ``This meat won`t give in well try the alternate tactic next,,. He shivered at that he fell out of the pod on the floor vibrating uncontrolablely he might have vibrated into the floor and might have finially been able to die but instead he flet matal handsgrab his and he was in to much pain to walk so he was dragged.

He got thrown in the dark powerproof cell that was basicly an big box that only let in a little lite. Bart said ``Thats where I met other future you again,,.

Bart Jumped as he was on the floor pretty quickly with his arms pinned and he felt hands skim on an search resting on his pocket where his food stash was he would have totally crashed this guy if he stile had superspeed when the guy let go and he flipped over he lost all need to pummle the guy, He was more starved then he was most people he knew usually was dead long before they came to be that starving. He stared and said ``Who are you,,. The stranger looked at him eyes completely shaded and black the dark skinned man had a little bit of an beard growing but it seemed to be baddly shaved he was over 30 his hair was the same the man was hunched over staring at him he turned wished he didn`t his pants was bearly there and the man struggled for words ``B-Bart!,,. Eyes wide Bart looked terrified ``You came to rescue me,,. Bart looked confused ``Wha,who,,. As he was put in an hug then then stranger backed away as in realisation of something ``You don`t know me do you,,. Bart took an second to shake his head,,. This was not what he was expecting. The stranger said quickly ``My name is Heime Reyes but I prefur Jamie,,. His eyes widened ``Bluebeetle!,,. The 30yr old said misrablely ``and that to,,.

Bart stared he heard stories of the scarab host being free at one time the guy turned around looking for something bending down to tear and pick up the rocks and thats when he sore the scar between his shoulder blades. He was scarabless. Jamie said ``Hang on how did they get the red scarab out so easily,,. Bart said rolling eyes ``Duh you got it to you were with the Reach then that was no problem,,. Jamie was just wipe eyed then he looked away ``stupid question,,.

Everyone assumed he was either dead or the bigger bluebeetle he finally picked up an big rock tossing it aside he quickly lifted up an bag with what looked like seeds in it. Bart found it in his hands ``go on I took your food,,. Bart said nervously ``thats oakay you look like you need it more then me,,. He looked down not realising what he looked like blushing slightly at the lose pants then he dragged the seeds back and scoffed his formerly well hidden food then he went over to the rock again and had an hard time flipping it backover bart went over to help the olded man and sore the weird plants underneith the ones that was harvests in some parts they were food after all. The Rock fell over lightly bart paused and said ``How are you stile alive,,. He said ``They keep me alive for entertainment,,. Bart knew what he meant then Jaime asked ``Why are you in here,,. He ansared with an dry mouth ``I don`t know but I presume it`s about my autie argus,,. after an pause he said ``she died here,,. The older prisoners eyes glazed over becoming more dark ``Does she have red hair,,. Bart went over he was pretty fast even without his superspeed ``What did they do to her,,. He shrugged ``she looked hurt everytime they brought her back to these cells,,. Then the door was heard shifting Jamie backed away in fear as the huge bluebeetle grabbed bart picking him up the last thing he sore of the older Heime Reyes was covered with door.

Bart said ``That was how our first meeting went,,.


	3. Chapter 3 Future tense Part 2

chapter 3- Future tense part 2

``After that you did an more painfull things to me to cover up you being my friend,, he gave surpressed shivered and sounded betrayed. Jamie looked quilty Bart said ``ThatisnotcrashThatisnotcrash Jamie that isn`t your fault you I promise now that I`m here that future will not be,,. Jamie hissed ``That future stile can happen,,. His eyes were wet with the beggining of tears then went away quickly. Bart then said ``Do you want to to stop her-man-o,, He tried using Jamies nickname for him,,. Jamie gave an smile ``None I have to hear the whole story,,. Bart said ``You sure,,. Jamie said ``Si,,. translation yes.

``After an week you said you overheard them mention why your in here,,. Barts voice died out Jamies started.

``Your Aunty discovered that that redbeetle that has been torturing both of us scarab wasn`t his origenal one Apparently beetles first scarabs are important to them and he thinks they wiped his memory to cover up them stealing his origenal scarab and he experimened on her because he thought she could find his origenal scarab and now he thinks you might be able to now,,. Jamie took an breath while Bart took it in.

``It was another week untile you faked an rescue with some of the only friends you could have then,,.

He was chucked harshly unto the floor again a few minutes later they had since moved them into an room without rocks to hide stuff under and his then friend he kept vibrating he couldn`t stop to his dissapointment the box they were in was the only thing they couldn`t vibrate through Jamie kept away saying something in spanish in shock he remembered spanish when the years of isolation from anyone friendly stopped he kept away from him he`s been hurt by him ounce he won`t let there captors get more "entertainment". Bart has been in the same cloths for the last two weeks or so and he looked just as starved as Jamie was. This had become normal and Jamie had one of those rare moments of being fully clothed like he charged Barts eyes was wide as an red piece of scaraby Reach tech was shown covering his hand the shot the bluebeetle and the armour fell down and the big beetle lay on the ground fully armoured Bart knew when they had an victory ``Crash,,. Then he gasp as he felt himself vibrate again he had no coolar on one of an reach scientists said that ``The collar would make him an nonvaliad research sample,,. So they left him without the collar Jamie came over to him ``Come on,,. Then he sore people in the dark behind him and he knew instantly he was saved.

``This is when your slaves come in but I did not know that,,.

An few days later.

The redbeetles eyes was downcast then the red eyes settled on those that he was linked to the scientist and the blackbeetle the last to the scientist was uncomfortable the had taken to wearing an longer dress they were in her nest. White Scarabs worked around them some dragging gooey furniture around them hostless scarabs were easier for this kind of stuff you don`t have to be constantly mentally opening the hive for them. He could sense dawurs negativity towards the redbeetle annoying his hive sister he had to be carefull of that most overthrows was for queens she had an hive she was an queen an isolated one but stile an queen but this was important he did the traditional appology for her being unconfortable when the new bigger bluebeetle used an catchphrase he learned from the panet he was working on ``Get on with it,,. The redbeetle looked towards the queen to see if she wanted to skip she did he did. ``I have discovered an conspracy I`m here to access what you know about it,,. The scientist was sqeptical she didn`t bother using her mouth her voice was in there minds ``What is this canspraicy,,. The redbeetle said ``Two and an half weeks ago one of my rebellous meat tried to attack me threw the connections on my planet it didn`t work because my scarab wasn`t the same one I got origenally,,. The new bluebeetle said his voice sounding less board then ussual ``So your saying someone stole your scarab and wiped your memory of it,,. The former scientist spoke to him ``So your accusing us of stealing it,,. Jamie said ``There were three people on that ship when I Joined the Reach and parts of my memory was wiped ones dead twos banished,,. Then Former Blackbeetle spoke up ``No there was secretly five,,. Five his wife looked angry ``You`ve been lying to me You are a part of my hive hive brothers don`t lie to Queens I should,,.

Redbeetle Jamie spoke up ``Whoa,,. in spanish. He switched to Reach again quickly ``Do not fight Hive is an banished one none of you two can`t leave the planet to go seek out other hive members,, His sicasm clearly shot through ``It`ll be an shame for your part of the planet when your gorn,,. The bluebeetle scowled So did the scientist untile she sighed and said ``The red scarab warrior is right we can`t fight it`s unproductive,,. Then she said telepathicly to her hive brother threw her scowling eyes ``but you will be punished fairly,,. Then she made scarabs hiss at him by accident as she told him to ``Tell the red scarab warrior,,. He said ``There was two other presences an green martain hybrid scarab warrior,,. Jamie remarked ``I`ve heard of them,, Dawur kept going ``The green warrior was an foolish traitor who let his scarabs fall into the hands of an unborn royal scarab,,. Jamie grinned ``Stop lying or I`m going to have the joy of shredding your meat to pieces,,. The Queen that owned him had an private similiar reaction. He said ``This warrior is telling the truth,,. Jamie said ``Royal scarabs are an myth made up to trick the Oa Guardians and the lanterns before they were distroyed into not attacking the scarabs everyone knows that,,. He rolled his eyes then Jamie asked ``who the other unidentified there he gave an wicked smile ``Lu kreeza knowing his reaction,,. Jamies eyes was opened wide his mouth agape ``L-Lu Kreeza inventor of the scarab hero of the Reach empire who brought communication to everywhere,,. Duwur smile creepyily ``yes he came in secret to pick up his royal scarab,,. Jamie was wideyed he grinned ``Your lying,,. Duwur grinned back ``Why don`t you get your pets to findout,,. Jamie grinned as if accepting the challenge ``I will go with them,,. He smiled back taughting ``Well good for me I`ll inherit this pathetic planet from you when Lu Kreeza strips your meat from you and leaves you as an pathetic drone of an scarab,,. He then said ``You better get back to those untrained meat pets of yours,,. The Redbeetle scowled it was considered bad manners amoung the reach to have your scarab armour off in other reaches presence so when he flew out and away he waited to be out of sight before he striped the armour back into his scarab.

Bart said ``I was by then in some desert I might crash the future if I tell you where our base was then in case,,. He stopped he looked like he didn`t want to say it after an minute jamie said ``I know I turned on-mode,,.

Bart sprinted blurring when he got the slow motion sounds of what he dubbed as radios he groaned and stopped putting an huge gash in the landscape An voice came through an well known old guy named code ``get back to base we have an mission for you,,. he groaned another can it wait,,. Code said through the radio ``it`s about your Antie Bart,,. His eyes grew wide as he ran back leaving another gash on the red martain landscape an dome above him he got there in an few seconds talking at superspeed Jamie was there looking serious that was not an good sign when Bart stopped Jamie said ``it`s about my scarab to,,. He quited down his scarab was not something he wanted to talk about but he did anyway ``Your autie discovered that the new reach technology comes from one scarab,, He sighed ``I let them have it,,. Bart looked between him and the blind looking guy named code. Bart said ``What do you want me to do,,. Code said ``Crash it,,. Bart said ``crash it cool where do I start,,. Code ansared ``Reachworld,,. Bart nearly ran off ``What,,.He said ``Don`t worry Crasher will come with you,,. He looked at an the pink tattod brown haired Brown eyed teenager with a lot of wonds from former piercings wearing an prison outfit ``Whats her power,,. He shrugged ``depends if she`s angry or not,,. She said ``I`m an healer,,. He somehow doubted that.

Jamie stood up ``I would come with you guys to I know how to get past having to have an scarab to use reach technology,,. It was true he did it was one of the perks of having an red scarab is that they can transfer the abilities to the hosts.

They are allso able to seperate from there host Jamie said ``Just wait he watched his red scarab he wasn`t going to hurt it and he knew that he said ``I have the disruptor I would need an distaction Bart,,.

Jamie said ``Eh Mios you didn`t think that was suspicious at all,,. Bart said insulted ``Come on apolyptic world I had to take what I get they don`t even let some people learn how to speak,,. Jamie was looking down in shame when he said that.


	4. Chapter 4 present day mostly

chapter 4 Present day mostly

It had been 20 minutes Khaji was worried he was glad they switched him eh her to bath in H20 and what the humans call cleaning products the goo just felt icky now on his new darker coloured exoskeleton it was stile weak but it was stronger now and the air didn`t hurt at all. It got him such pride to hear loud yelling before it went away quickly as he detected alien lifesigns that was the scientists that caused him her pain turned into aliens and stomped out this was not good it means someone that is able to hide from his her sensors has his her DNA or whatever he she had he she stile didn`t know what was in he she even with the reach scanners on her if she could find them all the time. She spread the bigginings of her yellow wings when an blur and an bunch of vibrations caught her attention she used her human head the biggings of hair was seeable now if you could call it that she looked at the Beastboy curiously he said``um Hi,,. He was behind the screen She gave an quite attempted greeting in response his green eyes darted around to the white martain in semi human form she was allso behind the screen she gave an breif look at her pincers before saying ``Bart we aggreed I talk to her first,,. he gave Khaji da another look then M`gann and said ``allright you first,,. M`gann eyed the thing-baby and Khaji da eyed the unstable female white martain and they both clearly understood the insults even without the phychic link she didn`t attempt to use it for an minute later after her expression changed Khajis frame/body automaticly evaded so they had to talk. another way she said ``umm,, not with the microphone on. She eyed The pupai pincers they were they didn`t work but Khaji couldn`t and wouldn`t tell her that. Khaji crawled out of the tank and went up to the isolation window and looked unsure Bart said ``Is he safe Is he safe,,. M`gann paused ``seems so but I`m not actually allowed to let you in there yet,,. Garfeld went ``ohhh,,. Khaji da just stared frowning she understood every word she didn`t even know the could smile it showed up as an faint line on her face that went away quickly she sould eliminate the potential threats both outside or internal but eliminating the potential outside threat would likely make it an definent outside threat and the potential internal threat was non existant now other then the curcuits being rearranged to fit in with the unknown and known organs and some of her insides were stile moving she did not have enough experience to find her old systems regularly she was vunrable.

Jamie Reyes stile had not come back when it was the time to go into sleep mode she was worried she had lost that but she stile had that so she was sleeping. When beastboy opened the door he wasn`t even turned into another creature Khaji wanted to say ``The sucurity of this containment is inadducate,,. It only came out as ``ZZZ Sucu rity ov theiss con-tain-mint izz in-addic ate,,. Khaji hated her malfunctions then beastboy just looked at her not understanding ``what does sucurity have to do with mint and and addicts eating ,,. he then whispered ``whatever I brought food are you hungry,,. He held out an bag Khaji da said ``Error,,. An word she knew well it was Junk food Khaji stile needed quantum improbility energy she would do an painfull reversion back to her own form without it but choclate bars,chips,chicken whizzies and Jars of Jam would have to do Garfeild said ``don`t you like,,. Khaji da just said attempting to switch her speach to steath conditions ``Error message overided by energy protical,,. The computer messages were premade they were easier to get to and That food was unhealthy but stile food. She did an kinds gracefull dive straight into the backpack someone seeing her mouth for the first time and soon she was in the backpack pigging out silently. There was an list of tactical Errors now diving into an backpack was an serious one but he was whats the term Jamie used hungry an minute later some guy came in and said ``you fed the specimen,, and beastboy jumped. Khaji expressed her unhappyness of being called an specimen with sounds like this ``I...am...not...an...specimen,, but went back to eating beastboy just ansared ``I noted,,

Then he said in an tone oppersite of his ussual tone ``He should have been fed more,,. His voice was kind of trembling then he gulped down his fear ``He might have been starving,,. His lack of surprise and remorse made beastboy suspicious when he said ``This is an surious offence,,. Khaji was busy climbing out of the backpack there was stile plenty there but the hunger was gorn she sore beastboy say the person he was talking to must have heard the other person looking at then he turned into an snake and wrapped around the guy behind him the guy he was talking to just jumped and missed scoping her up she just dug her pincers into his leg after doing an semifly jump his other unit was trying to get an green rat to stop biting him they both were made of matal. This was an inefficent waste of time She just went for the head and beastboy yelled ``no,,. alowing him to pause and be thrown off he turned back into his humanish green self to avoid his head being stomped on and Khaji just let go of the leg and threw herself straight at the middle for the pilot and an freaked out Krolotean came out of the back of his human suit saying in his own language ``oppersition retrieval mission failed time is nearly...up help,,. Then the ceiling blocker came on and the guards came in they didn`t waste any time they scoped her up with an blanket she squeked as they chucked her an the enhanced blanket into the cage then went over to beastboy who was saying to the nurse ``I`m fine,,. Then they picked up her cage. The beastboy yelled ``he`s not dangerous,, as they took her away her frame was malfunctioning it kept vibrating.

Red scarabs P.O.V-Future

Red infiltrator-56 wasn`t scared that might have been the fault of the earilier blue scarabs but the red scarabs were more upgraded he used an advantage the red scarabs had over blue scarabs and the less militarized white scarabs, 56 let self die fall apart leaving the human made the merging process was finially controlled in red scarabs he was male and of the same species he was of an darker colouring then his host and his hair was blond and eyes were brown he picked his genetics mostly at random he reconised his host pets and target and followed the plan. Bart said streight away in shock ``whywashisarmoured,,. His host rolled his eyes and said ``The former ambassator was picky about colours,,. He tried mobility when The Bart allen used his superspeed to run over to him ``Whoathereyouneedtorestyoudidjustcomefromyearsofenslavermentyouknow,,. Red scarab looked up from his happy place on the ground then the human programming came in signalling him to try to stand The Bart Allen helped him up chatting nervously He sore The Meta designated Samantha Tyrone and had an prefured alternate name of The Crasher help him up and he could hear the blond lighter shaded blue eyed meta designated Code No alternate designation reason:Never was named. He accessed speech subrutines but got the wrong one he spoke spanish and Jamie realizing this pretended to comfort him in spanish he was saying in an conforting tone ``infiltrator 56 If you mess up you`ll end up trashed got it,,. It was both an fact and an threat. Bart patted Jamie on the shoulder he did not know spanish ``Come on dude your scaring the guy,,. Jamie was never happy with the scarabs he got he knew why now but not before his 2nd or 3rd in that case one even his so called origenal one he found inaddicate he just didn`t know it untile the blue one was distroyed in the ring drone scarab inflitrator war the red scarab designated 56 wasn`t activated for long therefore was cheap but this was 56 second planet 56 failed with the first some planets was stile stuborn and therefore instead of being an owner with an full consiousness, he ended up being owned and sold and bought by The Unscarabed Earth owner.

56 looked around Code walked by the huge old bleach blond man said ``come on we have to go before those bugs get here,,. He picked he picked him up and calmed down when his owner ordered ``Calm down,,.

Present-Blue [now slightly red] dreamworld

In her dream Khaji was an the ground with her war-head the bug head with pincers on it facing an giant 4 headed pig like armoured beast then shots were fired hitting the beast it shrieked Khaji knew it was an ally from the fact she spared the beast while using blasters Reach in origin but picked up she looked at an face much like her own ``Nile,, Nile had picked to copy her true form now she had no need to hide her eyes were completely red her face was stile pure white her highlights on her face was now blue her Reach symbol was non existant and her back was more curved and blue striped to fit the Funuws inside and yet she was more femmin`e she said ``Sorry that you ended up not what you wanted,,. Khaji`s reaction was ``This...was an possibility and you have formed an more combatible exoskeleton I approve,,.She said prided `` The old one was unessential now that the reach have left your mind,,. Khaji looked at her red spots and said ``negative,,. Nile said ``Those are not of reach origin it`s an family trait that didn`t get passed on to me they just activated it in you,,. She looked at her little sister in guilt she realised she was stile holding her and gentily put her on the grounds she then said `` I should tell you about your inheritance now,,. Khaji`s look said ``You better,,.

``10 million years ago the Funuws race was both same and differen`t to other flesh races we allways had means to space travel and our hosts that evolved with us loved us my guess they were the equivalent of cave men we had an planet above built with nano workers Funuws have way less nano workers then scarabs but our parients had the most they were the scarab version of Royality,,. Khaji blinked this time remembering the mentioned "defective prototype scarabs" she then extended her wing buds they came out difficultily ``did they have these coloured wings,,.

She nodded and said ``Our Father did before they took his magic stores away,,. She entended one of her wings into his hand and let her magic through it hers was blue but not electric ``You were told it`s an after affect of Quantum improbility energy I`m not denying it our royal family had that it can trigger minds on other scarabs but it only show up later in Funuws I`m sorry I had to stall your developing mind so they won`t find away to get rid of it or use it for military tactics you wasn`t even an egg then,,. Khaji da said ``The new information changes it to an tactical acceptence the best plan was picked,,. That was pretty close to incouragement Khaji da said ``where did the red come from,,. She sighed ``Wartime it`s an Royal Reaction to something similiar to stress they turned a lot of scarabs red. The flesh hybridisation is due to there attempts to make you more compatible with other species and when I stalled your magic growth your semi-organic growth acted like they programmed it to,,. Khaji da asked ``How much information dose the Reach have ``She said most of it now enless The Metas and humans haven`t been forced to tell about you,,. Khaji said ``beings non native to this planet took samples and sent the Kroloteans to capture this s...hybrid,,. She then said ``Then get as much sucurity measures as you can,,. The closest thing to be carefull.

``This...Hybrid aggres,,. Then he asked ``There is information that is owed Scarab Nile please disclose your full story,,. She looked sad she sighed ``what happens next was an bad tactical error I ask you not to attack me I only just stopped being an slave to the Reach the energy freed me to,,.

``I was born on the very first batch those they listed as prototypes my egg wasn`t set to be terminated untile just before I was born since they knew I had an 100% chance of turning female and being an female among lifeform like us is rare. Our mother was stile incubating your mind they let me develop and recorded it they set my termination before the magic could kick in so i`m sure they didn`t have any concept of magic or they just wanted to be kind about it but I definently knew that none of them had contact to magic untile now they just assumed our dads wings was an contanination but I couldn`t be sure. My mum did something similiar to what I did to you she sabertarged her own egg and transfered me out of there thurs sending my body into an coma Funuws minds are magical the reach had no concept of magic when she said she was helping them by purging the egg of stray energy they believed her then she added I think. They seperated my frame from my egg and put it on display,,. She sounded like there was more to it Khaji had to remind hi-erself this wasn`t an interrigation In there I learned from our mother and...what t...hey were doing to you. That you were going to be the fully complete weapon they wanted out mother could do nothing about that they incidently or accidently put security measures up on the egg to stop her from doing anything to it and mothers can`t do anything to there offspring other then feed them and damage them at the risk of damaging themselves, I could having no body of my own and I did.

They eventually managed to flush my consiousness out in one of there purging sweeps,,. She left out the details ``don`t know what happened to our parients but I was relocated on the universal link and I grew up there eventually finding out in ummm sorry meat species culture I was dead and there was no other non perciphicly weapon sentient mixture of technology and magic species. I was called to my frame, gained my name and put you on the road to growing someone even accidently fed you the magic needed through there way was damaging i`m sorry I couldn`t help.

I stayed with you untile you reactivated with Jamie Reyes but I couldn`t make derect contact with you because your mind couldn`t handle another presence yet,,. Khaji could sense hostility towards Jamie and her pincers sparked with it ``Jamie Reyes,,. She finished angrily ``Got you turned back on mode,,. The sparking then stopped and she sighed she stile sounded angry ``My body was fully distroyed you`ll need another way to feed yourself now,,. That caught Khaji`s attention ``So this hybrid would be forced to go through an reversion,,. She said ``yes enless you can find another way,,. Khaji sighed and said ``This scarab will slaughter any who attempts to capture this scarab,,. She then started flicking her pincers teasing ``good skill with that,,. Khaji`s eyes narrowed and she said ``Gain skill,,. Her albino sister blinked then nodded happy in her stonic way ``Tactical simulations first,,. She shifted to her scarab form ``Do you have access to your nano workers ``negative,,. She quickly disabled all her weapons and defenses except for her pincers she dubbed the lethal force down to match her sisters ``that action is irrelivent,,. She said ``This action is essential,,.Before they started play fighting Khaji skitted away and said ``Why were you working for the Reach,,. She said ``Programming I was lucky they actually liked you and I was an defensive inflitraitor to them so I managed to pull off being less violent,,. Khaji paused suspicious then mentally shruged it off well she didn`t have shoulders so she couldn`t shrug and went in for the first simulated attack they spent the rest of the dream play fighting or combat simulations as they would say.


	5. Chapter 5 Future tense part 3

Future tense Part 3

If anyones reading this i`m sorry for the wait and I must thank Kat who pointing out I spelt garfield wrong and I accidently corrupted the last few chapters by accidently flicking my usb while I was saving to it the reason I haven`t been updating for a while is because I`m reluctant or was reluctant to show what had been really happening to Khaji da

Warning:mentioned sexual themes and torture.

There was an Reach guard in front of him he sweated behind the mask of his stolen guard uniform this one had an mask covering the mouth to he kept stile then the guard pressed an pannel and made the door turn into an wall and paused in front of him the guard was wearing an complete mask then the mask slid off and black hair flopped down and and the slightly bearded

chin of the darker skined man showed before he flicked his hair out of his eyes. It was Jamie bart pressed something at the side of his head and the mask came off he looked huge in the red armour he said ``Jamie is it safe,,. He said ``yer it`s safe just keep your masks on,,. Then they left the ship Bart and the pink tatood girl whitch was now in thick armour looking just like him and the older blond guy named code wearing the same full mask he was wearing and looking exactly the same as him and his human shaped scarab 56 was in the same guard armour as the rest of them he kept himself silent most of the time they all stepped out of the ship to...

Reachworld was blue all over with only an speckled bits of red when they got to the planet they found the specled bits of red were the huge structures of wealthy Reach businesses and anything expensive they could make the red metal out of. What greeted bart first was the unmoving look of some of the reach inflitraitors and he jumped just caught him ``Whao there sleeping,,. Bart blinked and took in how stile they really were they weren`t really but Jamie did not want bart to know that those were the scarab warriors just chatting in eachothers mind and left there bodys on pause recording everything Jamie sent an messages to them that second using the usual threat ``This is an part of my mission do not interfear or,, Jamie sent them images of servear beatings. Scarab society as an bully or be bullied society scarab warriors respected those other warriors that bully back Bart ran up to one of the scarabs with superspeed Jamie was about to hit his head with his hand an expression when someone does something stupid around you in human terms and started waving his hands in front of them Jamies two slaves shared an look his old bleach blonded male rolled his eyes and said ``boy stop,,. In an british accent soon they were walking around the diversity in the reach looks were subtile but stile there but it was hard to knowtise they walked Jamie waited pretending to let himself daze off from bordom then Crasher said ``Why don`t we split up to get more stuff,,. Bart blinked and said ``ha,,. Then he blinked again ``ohwed don`t have maps,,. I genuinely sighed but it was with relief and pressed an button on my sleave I said ``here,,. in annoience acting annoyed is an good way to get other reach to do stuff Jamie if he was feared enough he had a lot of practice he remembered getting it from someone else but he didn`t remember who true enough they split up Jamie walked awhile acting the old man code was with him as they aggred on when he was sure no one else was following him he switched to his inflitraitor armour and he told code to ``act like your shopping or something,,. Before walking into an wall it parted for him walls like that were commen it was easier to not make doors now and just leave it to the now easily bought cellar nano workers he entered.

Bart walked around he was starting to twitch this suit felt so itchy and Crasher said ``Do you want me to smash that malfunction out of you stop it,,. He found out that scarabs like threats a lot and the reach expected them to like threats when Crasher said ``Hello you little open pop scrarcher,,. He said ``I`msorrysorrysorry,,. Then she slapped him and said ``You get back to your squad,,. Then she said apologetic tone to the merchant ``You`ll get the compensation of knowing that this,,. What she said next was presumed to be an reach swearword then she picked the speedster up and plonked him on the ground and hissed at him ``Jamie didn`t tell you about scarab Educuitte did he,,. Bart just groaned then whimpered with the look she gave him that he somehow felt through the mask he did not know that the armoured people around him looked at him weirdly when he groaned then they continued on there way when he whimpered then she then started telling him that your disposed to insult an Reach scarab warrior or another military warrior in the reach that you don`t know while he rubbed his cheek.

Jamie was sick of waiting they offered him simulated target practice so he took it just then an beep was heard an challenge.

He was expecting another scarab warrior instead he found giant pincers on his neck and an weight on his back he was thrown on the floor and he as listed as defeated but whatever was on his back kept shredding at his armour if he was or had an blue scarab or an red scarab on his back the scarab would be in extreme pain right now then he felt the screaming creature got lifted off him he flipped around in not the most difnified move it made him look scared be just stared at the creature with it was held back by an collar it`s back was up with stress showing the red black bits undernieth there were energy cuffs on the limbs to but those were not activated so the six sharp limbs just waved at him stabby like they were blue except the ends and the joints it was the same everywhere else the scarab like head glared at him then the creature was dragged to the floor when the rings on it`s limbs were activated as someone came in the creature made alarm growling sounds as it was forced unto it`s belly with it`s limbs spread out the wealthy higher level red coloured reach said ``i`m sorry about that,,. He was of the reach species the red and the green class were like any other flesh species he then added ``It`s programmed to let it out to play with the reach warriors it would be rude to the warriors to do otherwise,,. Jamie was giving Lu kreeza looked so smug when Jamie said ``What was that thing,,. Then Jamie looked embarassed Reach warriors were tough to be otherwise was embrassing Lu Krezza smuggly said ``It`s an abomination I gained when I was doing my experiments on how to overide the merging process,,. Jamie looked at the missing bits of his armour on the floor and got up acting tough again ``Did you let that thing distroy any scarabs,,. Jamie did not know why he sounded angry Lu Krezza said ``No ,No scarabsssss were distroyed it`s programmed not to do any perminent damage,,. Then an sound came from the scarab laying flat on it`s belly it`s neck was twitching and it was making patterned sounds then Lu kreeza said ``Sssssso Your the one who`s trying to con me of an scarab,,.

Jamie hissed ``Your the one who stole my scarab,,. Lu Kreeza squinted and growled ``I am an Reach war hero my scarabsssss were earned through battle yours were bought from,,. Jamie winched remembering the incidents where he called an hive-scarab ``an vendor as you called one of our Hive-scarabs,,. Lu kreeza sore that he was getting to him and smiled and said ``yyou might as well call this one an vendor my companys breeding it for scarabs,,. Jamie looked at it sickened and the creature stopped growling and started whimpering and trying to hide it didn`t have much mobility but it`s limbs were holding it`s body more back and then Lu Krezza told the truth as he was required to do ``That is your scarab,,. Jamies horrified look made the bug metal bug go stile in shock. Jamie remembered the rumours he dismissed them as hive-masters trying to scare other hive-master but to find out this one is true that scarab sickened him no wonder he had to get his mind wiped as he said ``I don`t want it you keep it,,. Lu Kreezas had an hard time hiding this smile as he sore the creature lose it`s stiffness giving up then Jamie walked out gritting his teeth his sonic cannon twitching to come out that was the one he went to for some reason when he needed to vent one of his other scarab was an mixed one had been in that same form for years he said ``what happened,,. Jamie gritted his teeth and said ``I don`t want my scarab back anymore,,. His voice told the old man to leave it alone he did he changed the subject ``Crasher and Bart are coming,,.

Jamie quckly changed his outfit making the guard armour Bart spoke really fast with his reach armour shredded off. Jamie did not need to translate to see what he was saying ``helpI`mgettingchasedbyanbunchofangryarmouredrobots,,. Thats when there group started running bart said ``don`tyouhaveanrocketpackorsomething,,. I pretended it was his idea ``I donno,,. Jamie pretended to check for it I lied ``I don`t think I know how to use it anymore,,. I looked at Crasher pretending to ask her for confermation she said ``do it,,. and so I did grabbing the two of them and pretended to crash and I yelled at bart to ``keep going,,. Well he did the oppersite he ran to us and tryed to fight the guards with us then an voice said ``Inflitraitor Jamie Reyes,,. Bart eyes went huge when the realisation hit him and he looked shocked my eyes turned blue first he ran to Jamie his body language triggered the slightly on-mode jamie to shot bart switching to the last weapon avaliable the sonic cannon would be useless against inflitrators but on bart it hurt like hell he screamed then he turned to the meta girl in the guard uniform realising what was going to happen the uniform started to shred as she glowed pink the pink shone through from under her uniform as the metal started to brake as her rock like pink ugly pink dragon form just started to grow back but it was cut short as she screamed as she was shot an huge was was through the guard armour she had half changed claws sticking out as she fell to the ground with an clank. Jamie looked around everyone was gawking they stile had not notised him so he started to creep away but an guard grabbed him he grinted as his arm was yanked as the cuffs were forced on him.

Khaji waited shaking the scarab refused to think of self as an he or she thinking of self as it made main situation for years more bareable. The energy restraints let go of the limbs and loosened the

neck giving her the ability to stand up and make the other head go back it was hoping that the illusion of having nothing more then animal level sentience would stay, Scarab learned that animal type sentients made it easier to deal with the damageless, dealthless torture required to make red scarabs the torture grew less untile it stopped when the Oans died from those that are suppost to be of her hive. So the scarab was starting to turn into an he with masculine, femmin'e parts again the attempts to distroy those parts were painfull and they allways healed, Khaji`s own automatic hybrid healing worked against Khaji da, Khaji even tried killing Khaji da`s cellar nano workers knowing that would kill Khaji da, If Khaji wasn`t held prisoner Khaji would be proud of the cellar nano workers survival skills.

Now the Khaji da automaticly searched part of that search was the room khaji was in with it`s shiny walls there was no thing that Khaji da is able to be restrained on with stomach, chest,bottom bit exposed and bug head forced back it was an resting area. The other automatic thing he no it searched for was mentions of Khaji da it was automatic. Khaji could were he no Khaji was no Khaji was not what the meat call an rapist, Khaji wanted to delete the memory of old host jamie Reyes words ``I don`t want it you keep it,, but Khaji da couldn`t with hybrid memory, hybrid memory can only be surpressed Khaji da was...being... Khaji da did not want to be an Khaji da then khaji da blinked then acted on an perviously forgotten h...it`s idea...Khaji` eyes glowed blue as Khaji sent an message ``help,,. and screamed as an huge headache overcame Khaji da the master-pimp added security measures to the Reach hive-mind link and Khaji da gritted relaying differen`t versions of ``help,,. and information or trying to untile Khaji started spitting out glowing blood forcing Khaji da to make hi it`s purple highlighted long haired head to appear only the hair was held under the retractable head top armour before fainting on Khaji da`s stomach only Khaji da`s head changed with nano workers deactivated the rest of her body/frame was lying flat on the floor an bug with an humanish head.


	6. Future Tense part 4 He didn't say it

Chapter 6

He didn,t say it

Now

Jamie was suspicious when Bart looked putrid and made the excuse that ``Ineedtocheckonsomethingbye,,. Before running off right in the middle of him telling Jamie about the future the last thing he said is that ``we went to reach world and I discovered that you were an Reach beetle,,. Jamie shook his head and said something in spanish out of frusteration before he looked around and groaned ``uh long bus trip moms going to kill me,,.looking towards his back as in expecting an voice then he sighed saying outloud in english ``at starlabs right,,. trying to reassure himself. Then his phone started ringing it rang for an few minutes he just looked frustrated then his eyes widened slightly when he remembered he had an phone and grabbed the traditional mobile from his pocket and ansared ``Hello it`s Billy speaking,,. Jamie drew stiff Billy was the one of the the scientists set to deal with Khaji while she was staying at starlabs he said ``we`ve got an emergency we`ll send someone to get you,,. Jamie said ``I`ll wait were am I getting picked up harmano,,.

It would be easy to mistake the creature in the high-tech cage as an statue even with the slight vibrations, Khaji did not need to blink dispite being able to eject toxins from the eyes she took in everything to make up for her blocked sensors the M`gann Morse and The Superboy came to visit her first she asked her stress level up `` scarab,,. Khaji asked Jamie for him to only know Khaji da`s designation reason:``This Hybrids designation is used for security proticols Reason:Dan Garrets and Ted Cords forced accesses,,. Khaji was not used to being outside ,she needed more information regarding human expressions.

The white martain stood an the crytonian human hybrid was next to the female had his hand on the shoulder of m`gann she asked ``what happened,,. Khaji da didn`t ansare at first, Khaji`s speech was now, Khaji da didn`t want the Martain human hybrid to be at risk she didn`t have enough tactical information so she said ``Voice...recording...system uneccessable,,. She nodded paused and said ``thats ...aceptable uh get well soon,,. before she left she said to the one designated Billy ``can you please let her out of that cage I thought you star people didn`t do this kind of thing,,. His ansare sighing ``Sorry I can`t there alien politicians are demanding she be imprisoned now, the baby isn`t native to Earth if they find the facilitys on earth to be inaddicate then they`ll demand she`ll be put in outer planetary custordy don`t worry there nearly convinced to get rid of the cage,,. Mgann glared at him while superboy said ``easy,,. Then turned to the guard named Billy ``We`ll be back later,,.

It was an few hours later at what Khaji learned was sqeduled free time, Khaji da was happy to see time out of cage increasing she had been in an car before they let her travel on Jamies back on the excuse that ``it`ll be less suspicious the police are inspecting dog cages now for some reason,,. Khaji reacted to that by saying ``This scarabs designated imprisonment is an pan sensoral disruptor not an dog cage,,.

Khaji da had sttempted to make hands she ended up with claws her nano workers were coming back but she could only do the ends of limbs now for some reason Jamie streached out his hand ``come on e...uh um I need to think of an new nickname for you,,. Khaji ignored him her fragile looking limbs were stpreading out slowly she lifted the first hand up but the 3 limbed thing droped completely Khaji sighed bone systems were hard to make, An scarab future self had it easier in that regard but in any other way that scarab was doom.

Future tense part 4

He damanded his presence the scarab walked his feet that looked like an mixture between an birds and an human felt the ground as he sad his hand and his limbs looked dirrectly like he had an host inside the damand came again and his hand cuffs that his nano workers were programmed to keep on at all times glowed an energetic blue his Pimp master was threateneing to drag him there so Khaji da stod up and went willingly no one was willing to listen to the scarab when he was spread out unmoving on the wall. The scarab only picked male because male looks would be unisexual in more cultures, Khaji da stile wanted to keep the illusion of itness at least to others point of view it made previous gross action be put down to malfunctioning programming as far as they were conserned he was just some malfunctioning thing only he and the pimp-master knew otherwise. When he was guided there he paused the slight tug grew slightly stronger so he came in his hive-master sat on an chair his lab and work station around him he didn`t look the other way he knew the terminated specimens were stile there he refused to remember how they died when he found the red alien alone that made the blue dressed scarab suspicious.

Lu kreeza had put in differen`t mind options un mixture of tunnel visions and memory surpression but none of these were active Khaji da`s natural access was enhanced by seeing his old host an tactic that had an very likely outcome bringing Khaji back to origenal programming/thought squence. That tactic was heavily unlikely when he wanted Khaji da to attack he turned Khaji to something similiar to the violent on mode but it wasn`t actually on-mode, The hive-master pimp kept Khaji off-mode untile now, When he wanted...Khaji did not want to think about that.

Lu kreeza stood up the chair changing back into the wall when he stood up he said ``Hello Khaji da did the change cause any physical damage,,. Khaji snarked ``it caused damage to 100% of this scarab what does The pimp, Hive-master Lu Kreeza want,,. Khaji`s square look promised violence Lu kreeza was used to the scarab calling him an pimp when the hybrid could talk it`s not like it would do anything anyway very few knew the scarab hybrid could talk most thought the bug like head was perminent he ansared sighing ``I have completely sold you,,. He was completely stiff then an indication of anger and fear he reacted and didn`t react ``this scarab hybrid to to defective to be sold completely,,. He said ``I said you were only to defective to sell then but you becomeing sexually active changed that,,.

Khaji growled ''How exactly is this scarab not active,,.Lu Kreeza said not facing him ''that information is for your new owners to give out,,. Khaji charged him then furious he kept silent just slashing at him if he was yelling he would be calling him more then ``Pimp-master,,.and ``I have given birth in verious painfull ways,,. Followed by an bunch of swearwords. Then he was yanked back again being held against the wall again he snarled at his son/daughter the scarab was just origenally an boy ``You are leaving i`m glad I won`t have to get you pin cushions anymore,,. Then he walked out and he cuffs let go and started hovering him back to his cell he turned into his old scarab form trying to retain some dignity, Lu kreeza wasn`t taking anymore chances of losing more of his credits.

When he was gorn Lu kreeza looked sad then he blinked telling himself ''I'm an hive-master that sells property,, He didn't say it through.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

``I`m sorry but the...she has to be moved to somewhere safer,,. Jamie freaked ``Que, none look at what she does without me look around you,,. There were blasts everywhere. Bart next to him was biting his lip and twitching nervously the bulky man asked again ``Bart if you have something to tell us please do,,. He had to tell he had to stop it telling would make it happen but Jamie was not the Reach beetle if he was then he would tell on him now. The women with him said ``enough of this that in the other room is an comsicated object and it would go with us,,. Jamie said ``You can`t do that she needs my energy,,. He thought that was an bluff now Bart bit his lip more if he told now that scarab would have an peacefull slow dealth no torture no rape just dead but he disided against it he came back to save both of them. Then an door knock he was told about what was going to happen next the person came in ``ummthe...shes in pain,,. The bluff wouldn`t be an bluff anymore.

They ran in Khaji was in an ball whimpering ``4%,,. Then she unrung herself and just jumped up tazer went at her but she was to fast Jamie screamed as she bit into his back again and her former shell clattered ``I`m sorry Jamie Reyes seperation:option non viable:result perminent energy depletion of symbiosi,,. He was on the ground by them blood soaked his sweater. Then he somehow knew the long bug on his back was sleeping someone groned again and said ``Can someone call Billy,,.

Lying down on the bed while strangers poked at an alien parasite on your back is not an good way to spend your afternoon when that alien parasite girl wakes up and start aiming weapons at people with her new limbs you know it`s going to get worst. ``Well at least she isn`t energy deprived anymore,,. Billy said ``Actually she is we just don`t know what kind of energy she needs,,. Khaji was only going to tell Jamie Reyes that it was the magic energy.

To everyones relief The property rights/if it`s an new species space court argument was stopped on the face that they can`t legally kidnapp a person So he was sent home only one problem an oversized bug on your back kinda leaves wearng normal shirts not an option Jamie groned ``Can you just turn back into your old form,,. Khaji da said ``That would snap your spine This scarab needs the bottom digits completely attacked to your spine for energy for now he looked at the picture of her now long body she looked like an gaint blue cockroach with an tiny human head now she was as big as half his back now Khaji da said ``Growth phase:finished:temporarily:precaution sensor,,. Then she said something ``This scarab is glad that Scarab was able to repair spinal damage from:Internal attack,,. Jamie smiled and said ``Not your fault,,.Khaji was then silent it was odd Jamie asked ``Que!,,. Khaji said ``Information:This scarab needs the Quantum improbility energy,,. Jamie said ``Good lets go get some,,. Jamie felt her shake her head ``The last compatible source was Scarab Niles remains:that did damage to:The next sources whereabouts are unknown:This scarab might be damaged in attept to feed:Another energy source:is needed scarabs need to feed on what is know as blue energy:That is depleted to,,. Jamie blinked and said ''so you need an bottle,,. Now imagine what an annoyed Khaji da would say to that.


	8. Chapter 8 FREEDOM

Chapter 8

Oakay the reason that I haven,t been able to update is because my computer broke again and I had to get a new one and I haven,t been feeling like writing untile now.

This is what happened they let them go after an few days of just lying around On there bellies and walking around hooded then starlabs were ordered to let them go nobody was going after then legally anymore and adding to that they were sick of Khaji blowing random stuff up but she didn't blow up people that counted as something with an sickening snap the hands digits dangled unmoving Jamie winched those did not look right he streached out his own hand ''Like this,,. he winched again when the hand cracked again as they drove to his house and his phone rang and Khaji started yelling making Jamie jump he said ''calm down you useless escarabajo,,. She was yelling in another language for some reason he went to pick up the phone but the scarab tried to grab it before him but ended up flicking it away Jamie said ''bueno,,. She repeated something again then paused realizing she was speaking in another language then Jamie snatched up the phone again and tried to put it to his ear again she snatched it again she could use both up legs now and Jamie heard crunching noises did she... Then an part of the phone a little part of the casing fell off she did she ate his moms phone with horror he was so dead then he registered that the phone was stile glowing realization dawned on him it was magic glow he-she just he was in shock then he felt dribble then he looked in the mirror between the two front seats in the car there she was with her pinchers stuck in glowing the same colour as the magic and her mouth bright blue contrasting with her littrally black skin she was eating the phone like it was an chocalate bar right. She blinked her gaze fixing on the mirror not bothered at all she said ''intergrating nutrients come back later,,. Jamie groaned.

When he finally got to his house he was quite when he knocked he heard an yip and as soon as the door went wide he was on the floor being screamed at byboth scarab and screamer one screamed ``attack,,. And the other yelled ``Jamie,,. He was hugged.

Khaji da had learned so she made weapons go away she had grown she had acess to enough nano workers to revert back to her old form but her insides and abilitys wereout of commision sometimes and she was nurtient, energy and alloy starved the quantum improbility energy charged phone wasn`t enough she had to sleep. Jamie was ide eyedwen he said ``Miligro,,. Before hugging her and wondering que el diabilo did somene tell them then he heard miligro say ``You got over yout loconess,,. That explains it.

She had an tail Khaji da looked at the spine stcking out of her bottom she had the same blue striping down it thisis how it happened in the dream they were trining together [Playfighting] Nile sprinted onsix legs clittering she took off an flag flapped her wings fluttered thenKhaji jumped out of the dream version of teleport the blue, red jointed sister jumped on her back wings wide and started biting and thumbling wit her legs at the flag Nile of coused started flying in cirles to throw her off they she squeaked as well Khaji gripped unto her ottom bit and gripped on and feel off nd axidently pulled out an tail. Khaji said ``Cease activity,,. When they landed khaji looked computer like it was to familiar she hid her tail instantly she winged sister interacted how she usual interacted with her sister ``explain,,. The white sister scarab simpley said ``I am your sister,,. Khaji blinked dispite being an full scarab right now. That was not the last of dream it lasted for ages.

Khaji da came out of rest cycle at 4pm to groggily watch through Jamies eyes as he sonic cannoned another. ``Lethal weapons recomended,,. The stonic voice made him jump as best as as someone with bug wings can ``Your awake,,. He landed and the last thug ran away ``enermy escaping activate,,. Jamie said ``khaji,,. Her sisters voice echoed with Jamies the licklyness of it being an malfunction was possible. Jamie stiled looking and touched one of her legs ``glad your fine,,. Khaji asked ``time cycle estimation:?,,.

From then on Khaji remeasured cycle to Jamie Reyes cycles it had been an day ``Negative Nile this scarab hybrid is precationing against attacks,,. She ansared ``The Jamie Reyes is only cleared for low level threats yor energy would last longer if you slept,,. Khaji paused and said ``The Funwus Niles is using manpulation measures,,. Her words had an sting to them. She said ``negative:You needed your sleep,,. Khaji ansared stone factfully ``This scarab carefully observed nutritional and sleep needs, This hybrid should have reinitialized earlier:quantum improbility and extrolite exoplasma detected: origin: Funuws Nile,,. She was silent Khaji demanded angrily ``explain:why attempt terminate contact with Jamie Reyes,,. After an pause she said ``The Jamie Reyes is an deactivated threat the host attempted to eliminate you: limited contact recommended,,. Khaji da the magic scarab hybrid funuws said allmost growling ``The Jamie Reyes is my host this scarab would interact with host,,. She said ``Jamie Reyes interactions are an threat threats should be eliminated,,. Khaji shot back monotone factly ``Hybrid Scarab Nile:Threat status:activated Scarab Nile has initiated imrisonment tactics,,. Nile growled ``You had the option of waking up all the time your threat status processes need an review,,. Khaji said ``This scarabs...``Can you two lease shut up,,. The new voice was Jamies ``bloody hell I`m trying to dream here,,.. Khaji ansared ``Jamie Reyes When did you gain access to this part of your mind,,.

He ansared ``Just now why,,. Then he landed on his face he stared well at himself his expression was worst then dark ``epp,,. Thats why.


	9. Chapter 9 Jamie meet Jamie

Chapter 9 Jamie meet Jamie

Khaji da appeared in a way that would leave most eyes on this planet blinking , Khaji da`s gun was already out when she heard ``epp,,. The Jamie with an darker look just looked at the two ignoring the guns looked right at the blue armours eyes holding it he said ``Hola,,. His voice void of the usual happyness.

An few weeks ago- dream mind world

The trees glinted he ran feet clinking on metal hidden in the mist an blade an voice laughing ``You can`t escape from yourself weak one,,. He was grabbed he frailed armour not his curling around the arm that was being dragged in he screamed then something dragged him out scarab spoke eyes glowing pincers zapping plasma cannon firing ``Reach trick,,. he screamed Jamie stared surprised the monster went down so quickly the scarab in the thinner suit growled ``The threat programming:eliminated,,. Jamie the one who had been thrown in reach mind hell and scarab plasma cannon heaven in Khaji`s case and had the reach mess with him he said ``Que!,,. Khaji said ``Explanation:Reach programming restrictions eliminated:Reason: Quantum improbability energy, This scarab was left with the option of eliminating reach programming this scarab:Yes,,. Jamie took an breath ``wait you could have g,,. Khaji repeated annoyed ``There were Reach restrictions,,. Jamie said ``right umm isn't magic painful to you,,. Scarab said in her armoured form tired ``This scarabs adaptability compatibility was shown 22% adapted to quantum improbability energy:Results:The Adaptability measurement has gorn up,,. Jamie paused for an second getting up from where he was dropped by the now dead ummm Reach controlled hopefully not future him ``So you got an immunity,,. Khaji da sighed ``The process similarity to human immunity is minimal: Jamie Reyes is stile at risk,,. Then an blade came out ``The reach programming needs to be destroyed scarab said it robotic blinking sadness ``This scarab now has full access to programming record:Beta Copy Jamie Reyes:you have an destructive threat Reach programming in you,,. Jamie blinked horrified ``they put something...Beta copy, When did I become an copy,,. Khaji said ``You became an copy when I went on-mode,, Jamie could tell the scarab was bitter even through he to him then was showing nothing. Jamie mean while was wide-eyed ``I'm Sorry Jamie Reyes:You will be eliminated,,. Khaji`s plasma cannon came out then.

Now

Khaji said like an computer again ``The beta copy is an threat,,. The tanned Jamie said ``dude your the one with the armour,,. Jamie woke out of his shock saying something in Spanish then he turned to Khaji ``When did I actually become squizo,,. He groaned The tanned Jamie said ``I hear you man,,. He glared at Khaji only Had enough time to draw her blade before this Jamie ripped her arm off and Jamie the only with the Jamie body could swear that it was coated in saliva before disintegrating she screamed both mouths until it sounded more insect like when her insect head covered and crushed he stile hasn`t gotten over that yet it looks like an bug on her back just ate the back of her neck and adsorbed her collar bone. The one who had been with her when she was being controlled by the Reach ran to her and grabbed her arm and looked at it horrified getting scarab blue,red blood on him her face was like it didn't know what to do with itself her scream changed into something creepy and bug like Jamie could feel vibrations as he caught her stopping her from falling into her back she was completely bug now and somehow round despite her being thin then he lost his grip and lost his balance and she fell on him knocking the wind out of him and rolling to his side leaving an trail of blood he said ``Scarab,,. The other Jamie said whimpering ``He`s name is Khaji da,,. Then The Jamie that just got the wind knocked out of him got up and yelled ``She an little girl you...urgghhh to think mum`s raising didn't affect you...uhh me I am ashamed mr,,. To his surprise the Jamie that was acting like an serial killer before was completely wide-eyed his forehead lines and mouth showing horror ``I was sure...it`s h...her fault,,. He wasn't accusing he was scared. Then blue blasts went around him and he ran somehow dodging them this was an dream world after all.

A few weeks ago

Khaji da yelled ``The Beta copy needs reabsorption:Cease escape attempts,,. Jamie growled ``I take that means killing,,. Khaji said blasting again to the Jamie that kept teleporting ``positive:Jamie needs termination his data is to corrupted with Reach control,,. Jamie growled ``says the Reach super weapon,,. Khaji facted to spite in the air ``This scarab Is an technological organism,,. Then Jamie changed landscapes leaving Khaji in the air who then silently disappeared to.

Now ``This scarab Is an technorganic,energy and quantum improbability energy organism,,.

``I should not have said that,,. Then he looked up ``What the is this about,,. Khaji said showing emotions as she felt they were needed ``I tried to terminate the Beta copy he was an threat,,. Before Jamie could say anything She continued ``This scarab ounce communicated to Host Jamie Reyes ``You Will be eliminated,,. She sounded like an recording where you put your name in ``This scarab wasn't projecting an threat this scarab was projecting an warning,This scarab`s memory of that incident was corrupted until now:The Beta copy is an threat,,. Jamie growled ``How exactly,,.

A few weeks ago

He knew he didn't even get to look at the blade before it was quickly dragged out of him,The blue shiny warrior did not waste time then scarab lights glared unemotionally it was sad as the then he moved the blade stile in Jamie back making sure to cut an organ that Jamie can`t lose, then Jamie spit out blood and his eyes rolled in his sockets before Khaji armed an gun it was not an plasma cannon it was something perspicuously made for destroying the little red buggers swarming Jamie right now attempting repairs and dragging the blade out of Jamie stile blasting,No body could tell right now but the scarab was in blind panic.

It should have hurt wait it didn't hurt he looked down it was in between red armour slowly being forced out that hurt his blurry eyes caught something. There were red glows going up what looked like veins and wires the scarab bit moving as if trying to detach but scarab was already glowing red as the armour started to coat in slime. The feminine sound the scarab made it made him feel. Jamie got out of there.

Now

The dark skinned Jamie ran

``I..he TRIED to eat you,,. Half her body was folded rolled up in an ball with her chest up uncurled Jamie did not comment. She said ``Correction:cellar digest,,. She looked at her arm ``He signalled my war percic nano workers for...,,. Jamie grabbed her arm quickly looking at it before he tried trying to rip his hoody she said ``Cea,, It was stile leaking then she heard an tear. He tore an bit of his hoody off ``Please,,. She blinked ``That is unnecessary this scarabs liquids and nanoworkers are,,. Jamie just interrupted her ``He cut your arm off,,. She said moving her bleeding arm away trying not to trigger the nerves the attempt was an failure and her reaction only added proof to that fact she whimpered ``This Hybrid needs to regain limb,,. Then they heard an sound there Nile stood flickering without sound she was just staring like she couldn't see them. When she finished flickering she immediately aimed an arm sized cannon Jamie presumed it was something worse then an plasma cannon. Before Khaji said ``No threat, No threat,,. Jamie shrank away to Khaji she was telling her sister basicly ``This is for your own good,,. Khaji sent an message back ``This Jamie will not be eliminated,,. Nile sent another message back her pincers and legs showing the tone ``I know he will not be eliminated Scarab Nile will interrogate not torture,,. But to Khaji she looked like she wanted to.

She started with what Khaji liked to say to her ``Explain,,. Jamie said ``I didn't well I did,,. Not an good idea he changed ``Well Khaji says there another me she says he`s an copy,,. She said ``Explaination accepted:quick interrogation done,,. Then said ``hang on,,. When she turned away ``Where were you when she got her arm ripped off and eaten by,,. He didn't want to continue. She said ``The Beta mind that moved you blocked me now,,. She said more emotional her tail from her back coming out like and stinger ``You will evacuate,,. Khaji then moved and said ``Scarab:Nile:Cease:No threat,, Nile shot back at her sister ``Security precautions:Jamie Reyes:EVACUATE,,. Jamie said ``but...,,. Khaji said softer asking ``Jamie Reyes:evacuate,,. Jamie looked at her ``Will you,,. Nile said ``You are meat,,. Her tone was scary it showed how much she thought of non scarabs right now. Jamie said ``Khaji,,. Nile said ``Evacuate,, Again Jamie looked at Khaji She looked at him she was trying to something with her hands an shooing motion and an tiny smile Jamie took the hint ``allright, allright,,. He said to Nile ``I`ll leave her to you be an good harmina will you let me deal with him first,,. Nile said ``Then you deal with the threat,,. Jamie paused then said ``I will,, no hints before disappearing.

When Jamie went to bed that night he got yanked to the place of ruin Jamie Beta Jamie was there he said ``Why did you sell me out to that slaughter,,. Jamie said ``What did you expect you ate her arm now give it back,,. The Jamie shook his head ``No i`m not going to give any part of that scarab back to you,,. Jamie growled ``your acting really villainy right now that scarab,,. Jamie paused then disided ``needs friends she needs someone to raise her that don`t tare limbs off,,. The darker Jamie whisper whimpered ``I...I didn't want to do that there wasn't even an voice this time to tell to shut up,,. Jamie blinked then his expression changed on what he just said ``que...como,,. The Darker Jamie said ``She was right the reach put something...no added something to me...I don`t won`t to die but this red stuff it`s...cannibalistic...It makes me want to kill anything scarab like and none scarab like sometimes,,. Jamie the lighter skin Jamie's eyebrow went over his down looking with pity eyes. The tone of what Jamie said made him look at himself literally ``It was all that scarabs fault,,. Jamie sighed ``I guess Reach cannibalistic programming does make you sound kinda like an supervillian,,. The darker Jamie just said. The lighter Jamie sighed to ``Oh man are you going to be able to give the arm back,,. Jamie stile miserable just threw the other Jamie something Jamie yipped as his arm was boiling before his arm started feeling like it normally did he said eyes downcast ``This is the first time I actually did something like that,,. while Jamie looked down stared at his armoured arm this one was clingy and kept losing it`s shape like it was confused. The other Jamie sighed ``I've been holding it away from Khaji and even her psycho sister but I don`t blame her for it I can`t keep from...slaughtering the...if I survive this I'm,,. Jamie the one listening just well listened then he said after looked ``oh right I forgot I'm not the real Jamie I don`t get to be vegetarian,, He said bitter the other Jamie looked down not knowing how to say this ``Your right you aren't me,,. Then he said ``You an clone but that does not mean your evil and your in my head trust me you fit right in,,. Jamie sighed ``No I'm not an clone I'm an copy I'm made of computer data and I can`t keep of living,,. He said his despair showing ``They`ll be nothing to fit in to the Reach made me to destroy minds I was an trap someone seriously hurting me was the trigger,,. He growled ``It was Khaji`s fault,,.

Then he said ``They knew her memory would be fractured after they activated that Royal pain red gene they sore that they could not control her when she was stile strong with others around so they made me...and put an trigger bomb in me knowing she would protect me,,. He then said ``I did not know I thought I was you...you wouldn't kill so much,,. Jamie didn't care who this was the lighter Jamie's heart was aching unilaterally of course he said ``then she attacked you,,. The other Jamie nodded sad ``She was only looking out for you If it adsorbed enough you will die and I can`t be merged as I am,,. He then said ``I only didn't get hurt because Khaji protected me,,. The lighter Jamie didn't care who this was he was hurt he looked at him not knowing what to say.

``I guess i`ll just have to keep looking for an cure other then dying,,. The lighter Jamie said ``good luck,,. The other Jamie said ``don`t bother lying to them I don`t want to see you again when I'm like this,,. That's when the lighter Jamie woke up and the limb appeared back unto Khaji`s arm as she woke up an touched it, the Nano workers screamed with delight with that colony not being dead...and the Darker Jamie reappeared in front of them both Nile growled at Khaji ``Evacuate your stile compromised,,. Khaji eyed them both then Nile said ``Evacuate,,. This time forcing Khaji to disappear,,. When he did she looked at Jamie his determination was shown as he put his arms out in an I forfeit my life motion Nile blinked then her smile was the only thing seen in the forest it was dark now for some reason ``No need I can teach those nano lifeforms to eat something else but first I want you to precipitate in my plan,,.


End file.
